Kabal of the Skewering Feather
The Kabal of The Skewering Feather is lead by, and was founded by, Archon Silinurl Luvt a member of the House Luvt, which is infamous for their hatred of each other. The Kabal is known for it's large amounts of Scourges and other Air-Borne Combatants. They specialize in Shock and Awe Tactics, Air-Borne Combat, and Fortuitous Tactics. They were created some time in M40, after Archon Luvt's rebirth after being killed on a raid that targeted an Eldar Craftworld that Luvt had personal history with. History Coming soon... Ways of The Kabal Weaponry The Skewering Feather employs a number of hand-held weapons designed to eviserate, lacerate and incise at close quarters. Although varying widely in design and use, all employ a similar technology in their construction. They are built from very lightweight materials, with blades honed to a mon-molecular edge capable of cutting through even Ceramite armour plating when sufficient force is employed. Weapons incorporating powerful shock fields have also been recovered by Imperial forces, and these devices utilise an energy generation and transference system as yet beyond the comprehension of human Tech-Adepts. Like all Eldar technology, the heavy weaponry that is employed by the Kabal utilises an order of technology far different from that employed by the other sentient races of the galaxy. The Kabal holds members who are experts in the many applications of poisons and toxins. Entire Sections of The Kabal's Fortress are given over to the manufacture of substances that can kill in countless thousands of different ways, and many ways to use them. Many weapons employed by the Kabal exude, are impregnated with, or otherwise employ potent hypertoxins, and most warriors have their own favourite cocktail of poisons. The toxic spectrum is something that all Dark Eldar appreciate with an artist's insight, and personal aesthetics are as important as effect when it comes to poisoning a rival, enemy or prey-beast. Style of Warfare The Kabal of The Skewering Feather prefers tactics of Shock and Awe, enjoying to dazzle their foes with bright-lights and flazzing firepower. A good portion of the Kabal's forces are Air-borne Combatants, such as Scourges and Hellions, who will decimate those both in the air and on the ground. The most prominent feature of their style of warfare, is not their Air-borne or Shock and Awe tactics but their Fortuitous Tactics. Their style of warfare, and how they spin it, is completly "random" with the Kabalite Members not knowing what they will do each raid because of the fickle nature of their Archon. Although appearing completly random, with how they work and who they target, the tactics of the Kabal is in actually perfectly planned out. Archon Silinurl commonly uses a finger-bone to decide what they do in a battle, or raid. With how it lands deciding said things, because of the Tzeentchin Daemon within him Luvt is able to perfectly predict what the Finger-Bone will land on allowing him to appear random but not be. Alliances and Enemies Alliances *Wych Cult of the Skewered Blade - The Wych Cult known as the Skewered Blade is a close ally of the Skewering Feather because of the relathionship between the Archon and the Wych Cult "Archoness". Where ever the Wych Cult is, the Skewering Feather is not far behind. *Haemonculi Coven of The Red-Claw - The Haemonculi Coven of the Red Claw is only with the Kabal of the Skewering Feather because of their fear of being slaughtered and killed. They were formally with the Kabal of The Flayed Flesh, but the Flayed Flesh was completly destroyed and absorbed by the Skewering Feather. Enemies Feel Free to Add your Own Faction! Notable Members of The Kabal Archon Silinurl Luvt Silinurl Luvt is a Dark Eldar Trueborn Archon. He is the Archon, and founder, of the Kabal of the Skewering Feather. He is known as the "Lord of Chance" for his quirk of letting "Fate decide his actions" such as flipping his infamos "Space-Marine Finger Bone". Although unknown by the general populus of Commorragh, Luvt is both daemonically possessed and is a Psyker. When in the company Silinurl is in the company of his minions, such as his Haemonculi, he goes by the name Tzye'Rake Kiali Vazraivgo. Izrivan Luvt Izrivan Luvt serves as a Dracon, Advisor, and Bodyguard to his brother and Archon Luvt. Izrivan holds no grudge against his brother for killing their father AND sister, and doesn't even notice the changes in Luvt's personality because of the daemon. Izrivan is known for his use of a Klavie, the classic weapon of a Incubus. Sybarite Zalvia Zalviva is a Veteren Sybarite who was a member of the Kabal of The Flayed Flesh, and is old enough to have been under the command of Luvt's father AND sister. Although both of his Archons have been murdered by Silinurl, Zalviva remains "loyal" to Luvt and only Luvt, having served under their familiy for a long time. Zalvia's relathionship with his fellow Sybarite Vaiyao is a "stress-full" one mainly because during Archon Silinurl's childhood Zalvia stopped a attempted molstation on Luvt by Vaiyao, although having not loyalty to Silinurl and absoultly hating children but thinking that preventing Vaiyao from his goal would increase his relathionship with the Silinurl's Father who was still Archon at that time. Sybarite Vaiyao Unlike most Dark Eldar, Sybarite Vaiyao worships Khaine as a true god, a quirck in itself. He like Sybarite Zalvia served under Archon Luvt's familiy memebers, Luvt's Father and Sister. He is known for his quirky armor, that it is instead painted red instead of the normal "color-scheme" of the Kabal. Vaiyao is infamous among the Kabal, both the Skewering Feather and the Flayed Flesh, for having a obsession with Archon Luvt, to the point where Vaiyao has stated he wishes to "consume him whole". Although he is a Sybarite in The Skewering Feather, in The Kabal of The Flayed Flesh Vaiyao was a lowly Kabalite Warrior for, what people assume, his obsession with Silinurl. Vaiyao was a prominent figure in Luvt's childhood, mainly because when Luvt was a child Vaiyao tried to molest him and almost succeded. Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Organization Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins